


Reunited

by lionheartress



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartress/pseuds/lionheartress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Izzy found out that Simon was dating her and Maia at the same time, they meet again in Pandemonium a few feeks later.<br/>(This is not an AU, it's set in canon TMI-verse, it's just a slightly altered timeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

She was leaning against the wall, wearing an ultra-short black dress and high-heeled boots, her electrum whip coiled around her wrist, looking like a bunch of shimmering bracelets. For a moment, she just stood there, eyes closed, and let her body vibrate with the thundering beats in the club. How good it felt to have the music drown out her every thought. After a while, she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. As always, the crowd here in Pandemonium was a mingling of mundies, downworlders and the occasional shadowhunter, but luckily, there didn’t seem to be any demons around. This was good, because she had other things on her mind tonight. By now, she could feel how the excitement emitted by the dancing people began to conquer her body. She turned around and strode towards the bar, casually ignoring the admiring stares from every male – and most of the female – beings in her vicinity. She couldn’t help but notice that the club wasn’t as full as it could be on Saturday nights and she tried not to think about whether this was good or bad. On the one hand, it was easier to keep track of her surroundings this way. But on the other hand, it was also easier for _him_ to see her. If he was even here. Damn it. So even the music couldn’t stop her stupid, restless thoughts.. She shouldn’t have come here. It was absolutely silly. And besides, she shouldn’t even care about what he did and with whom he did it. He was absolutely free to date whoever he wanted. But she couldn’t convince herself.  
Just the thought of him being with this curly-haired werewolf-girl felt like a punch in the guts.

He was in the middle of the dance floor. The people around him all seemed to be in a frenzy. It was something he would probably never understand. Again, he wondered why he even agreed to come here. To find distraction, he mused. But seeing his roommate dance VERY closely with his girlfriend right in front of him didn’t quite help to keep his thoughts away from _her_. No matter what he did those days, he was always thinking of her. Although he had made a pretty big mess out of whatever relationship they used to have. He hadn’t seen her for weeks and he felt himself scan the room for her tall, slender figure with the silky black her. His fingers twitched as if they wanted to delve into it. He cursed himself mentally and tried to think of other things. As if she would be here. Why should she? A small voice in his head reminded him that she could be here to have fun with some guy. Like she had every right to. But the thought of her being with some other guy made his stomach turn. _Stupid me_ , he thought. Maybe he should look for a nice girl here. Maybe this could distract him. But even while considering it, he knew it wouldn’t work.

_Enough of those thoughts_ , she chided herself. _Go get something to drink and then have fun.  
_ She tried. She really did.  
She even managed, for some time. There was this guy who kept trying to get her attention in a more obvious manner than the rest of them. He was cute, she had to give it to him…maybe she should – and that’s when she saw them. A mass of golden brown curls, and right next to them, the face she could never forget again, no matter how much she wanted to. They had their heads together, and she could imagine the conversation taking place there – the hushed voices, full of meaning beyond the words, meant for the privacy of a closed room, the intense stares – oh, how she wished _she_ ’d be the girl standing there.  
It was in that exact moment that he lifted his gaze and looked her straight in the eye.  
Judging by the surprise on his face, she could only imagine the mix of emotion playing over hers – longing, sadness, surprise at being surprised staring, …  
Well, he could dance with whom he wanted, but she didn’t need to stay and watch, right? Abruptly, she turned on her heel and walked to the exit, trying hard not to seem like she was running away.  
 _What a perfect evening,_ she thought bitterly to herself. _So much for distraction._ And also so much for the illusion that she could cope with this. One look, and all her pretenses had been stripped away. She always felt naked under his gaze, but now that feeling got a negative quality – now that he had probably seen her raw despair.

“Oh come on Simon, what’s wrong?”  
He sighed. He knew Maia only meant well, and she’d been kind enough to wait to ask this until her boyfriend had gone to get some drinks, because although Jordan was his roommate and his friend, he didn’t particularly want to discuss his feelings with the both of them right in the middle of a club.  
In fact, he didn’t want to discuss them at all, especially because Maia knew exactly what was wrong, and he let his gaze roam over the dance floor behind her while thinking about what to say – and suddenly he felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, the club, the world. Of course, he didn’t need the air anymore, but the constricted feeling in his chest had nothing to do with lack of oxygen and everything with the girl he’d spotted a few yards behind Maia. His astonishment must have been clear on his face, because she smirked bitterly and turned away.  
Isabelle.  
Now it also felt as if every thought had been sucked out of his head, complete blankness – until slowly, the feelings set in again. Longing.  Sadness. Despair. And a kind of urgency. Yes, he’d told himself over and over again that it was useless, that it was over, that she was gone – but now he felt the need to go after her, to talk to her, to hold her – and he also felt like if he didn’t do it now, he might never get the chance again.  
Mumbling some excuses to Maia, he made his way toward the exit – towards where Isabelle had gone.

The cold night air on her face was a relief.  
It helped her to regain control of herself, at least somewhat.  
She still didn’t understand why this boy had such an effect on her. She’d never needed anyone, always on guard, never letting anyone close – hearts were breakable, after all.  
A statement she’d never really understood until now.  
She wished she still didn’t.

Simon broke through the doors out into the night. He hoped he wasn’t too late, that she hadn’t already gotten away – but no, there she was, just about to turn the corner into some side alley.  
He sprinted after her. He had no idea what he should say – what was there to say, really? He just knew he had to get to her, talk to her, just _something.  
_ “Izzy!”

She’d heard the steps behind her, but she didn’t think anything of it, not until they stopped – and then she heard her name.  
She froze, shocked, his voice reverberating through her whole body, making her tingle all over.  
She couldn’t turn around, couldn’t face him. It took all her power to swallow past her suddenly tight throat and force out a cool “What?”  
She was prepared for him to say something dumb, some meaningless excuse or whatever.  
What she wasn’t prepared for was what actually happened next.  
Suddenly, there were hands on her shoulders, gently, lightly – hesitant.

The second he touched her, he could feel her shuddering, could feel the tension leave her body – he could feel how she leaned slightly, almost imperceptibly back into him – and then she whipped around, with a speed he could only track because of his heightened senses, and she was pressing him against the wall of the building in his back, one hand against his chest, right over his heart, the other one cupping his face.

She couldn’t remember deciding to turn around, but it seemed like her body had decided for her, and now she was facing Simon and she was swamped with an intense mixture of emotions – anger and longing, sadness and desire – and although she knew what she probably _should_ do, she also knew that this wasn’t what she _would_ do.  
“Simon, I should kick your sorry ass so hard that you fly through that brick wall behind you and don’t wake up until next week.”  
“Yes. Yes, you probably should do that. I’d let you.”  
“You’re a goddamn idiot.”  
“Can’t argue with you th-“  
He didn’t get any further, because she silenced him with a kiss.

At the touch of her lips against his, he sucked in a breath. He didn’t understand why he was lucky enough to taste her again, but he sure as hell didn’t complain.  
He raised his arms to pull her closer to him, as close as possible, until their upper bodies were touching everywhere, one of her legs pushed between his, letting his fingers sink into the silky hair that cascaded down her back.  
He began trailing kisses from her mouth along her jawline, slowly making his way to the side of her neck, right to the tender spot where he could feel her pulse, lightly grazing the soft skin with his teeth. He was swamped with memories of the night when he drank from her the first time, and judging by her quickening pulse and the sharp intake of breath right next to his ear, so was she.

Simon’s low chuckle at her reaction vibrated from her neck through her whole body and it this sensation was her undoing. She grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him to her mouth, sucking on his lower lip and teasing it with her teeth. When he opened his mouth to moan in response to what she was doing to him, she let her tongue slip in, gently exploring, before tangling it with his.  
With every second that passed, she could feel him grow harder against her thigh.  
She drew back and looked deep into his eyes. “Simon, I’ve missed you so much.”

He couldn’t take it any longer. He was going out of his mind, he couldn’t think, couldn’t speak – his whole being was concentrated on the girl that stood before him.  
Groaning, he put his hands on her hips and spun them around, pressing her against the wall now. He let his hands roam lower, cupping her ass – and holy shit, this dress was indeed very short.  
Suddenly he could feel a movement at his side – damn, she had slung one incredibly long leg around him, making the dress rise even higher in turn.  
“Iz…oh…my…you’re…driving…me…crazy.”  
He could feel her grinning against his cheek as she whispered in his ear.  
“Oh yeah, is that so? Because I’m only getting started, baby.”  
Ever so lightly, he could feel her trail her fingers down his chest, over his abdomen and then slipping beneath the hem of his shirt.

Gazing up into his eyes again, she bit her lip and slowly moved her hands down even lower, reaching the waistband of his boxers and pushing one hand into his jeans, teasing his cock through the thin fabric with agonizingly slow strokes.

Simon could feel his knees go weak. Damn this girl.  
He moved his head towards hers and caught her lips in a ferocious kiss, sucking and nibbling , torn between wanting to press close to her but also wanting to leave her enough space to keep up the delectable things she was doing to him.  
Her throaty moan nearly pushed him over the edge and he forced himself to pull back, bring a little space between them, even if he wanted nothing more than to stay exactly how they were.  
“Isabelle Lightwood, if you don’t let me take you home right now, I’m afraid I’m gonna do some things to you that might get us arrested here, and it would be a shame to let this wonderful evening end like this.”

Smiling, she put her hand on his cheek, slightly caressing his lips with her thumb.  
“Let’s go, then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
